


Santa Baby

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Dainty mascara coated lashes batted playfully as Peter watched Tony place the order on his phone. “Thank you, daddy.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 67





	Santa Baby

Dainty mascara coated lashes batted playfully as Peter watched Tony place the order on his phone. “Thank you, daddy.”

The older man chuckled, pulling Peter in for a kiss. “You’re welcome. Always happy to treat my baby.”

If $6000 in lingerie and electronics was a ‘treat’, Peter couldn’t wait to see what an actual gift would be like.

But for now he just kissed the man again, slyly grinding down in his lap. “I’ll do my best to pay you back...whatever you want.”

Tony hummed softly, rocking his hips up. “You know what I like, honey.”

Peter nodded, slowly sliding out of his lap and moving his hands to his belt buckle. “I know, daddy...I’ll make you feel so good. Promise.”

The older man chuckled, nodding as he looked at his boy. “Oh, I’m sure you will. Get to work, we don’t have all day.”

Peter got to work all right. Then he got worked, bent over the desk as his nails dug into the expensive wood.

Maybe his arrangement with Tony wasn’t all that he wanted, but it sure did feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
